


Sharing

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Tricuspid [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cardiophilia, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Needles, Stething, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really super short drabble. I had a sort-of prompt for Sam and Cas using a teaching steth on Dean...and they do, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys?” Dean swallows nervously. His heart thumps and hands tug at their restraints. Stiff leather bites at his wrists.

_Baboombaboombaboom…_

Two faces grin wickedly down at him. Two sets of earpieces, one chestpiece; cold and imposing over his ribs. He gasps, shivers.

A soft chuckle from Cas. “Interesting…”

_Baboombaboomba…_

The snap of rubber, eyes drawn to the needle in Sam’s hands. Pupils dilating, heart pounding.

“Hold still, Dean. This may hurt…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, a continuation. Thanks dusty_violet and angelwithbrokenwings!

Something pinches tight around his upper arm. Pain pricks at the inside of Dean’s right elbow, and his fist clenches. It feels hot, a burning seeping through his veins, and then it fades.

Eyelids flutter, too lethargic for the effort of staying open, and Dean’s breathing deepens. His muscles relax, and suddenly the bonds around his wrists don’t hurt anymore and the cold touch on his chest is welcome.

The diaphragm slides lower, approaching his left nipple.

“You hear how his heart has slowed?” Cas remarks.

“Almost too slow,” Sam replies. “We should monitor him more closely.” And then there are more hands on his chest, pressing something sticky into his skin. A beeping reaches his ears.

“Roll him onto his side,” Cas says. “I want to take another listen.”


End file.
